


On Detours

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu is an awkward strawberry, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Brothers, Dark Past, Day-Care Au, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Hinata-Sensei, Kindergarten, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Osamu Miya daddy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Atsumu Miya, Seduction, Shoyo has no idea what he got himself into, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: things you have to know:Shoyo Hinata, 25, workes at a day-careAtsumu Miya, 26 pro volleyball player, currently away sick due to an injury, makes a living from his plays when active, his instagram posts as well as some occasional model jobs but he doesn’t want to sign at an agency since he’ll get back to professional volleyball once he’s healedOsamu Miya, 26 CEO of Onigiri Miya - his own shop, single dad of a little girlTomomi Miya, 3 years, baby girl, she has her father’s natural dark hair, mostly tied up to two buns, since bunnies are her favourite animals, but Atsumu teases her that he reminds her of a baby fox, she has inherited her mother’s grey but with golden sparkles coloured eyes, she is daddy's little sweetheart, loves her uncle Atsumu, but would never admit it,doesn’t know her mother because she passed away from complications after she gave birth, her mum had always been weak but she wanted to try having a child although knowing her risks
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 25
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t expect to take my time to write this, but I had to put it out of my system and I wanted Atsuhina in another setting and letting them meet for the first time since I want to write a story with their encounter from the start. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to my updates! <3 <3

Shoyo’s first year working as a nursery schoolteacher was over. After this day, his trial contract would end, and he would be a state-approved kindergartner. Today could not have been any better. He met a lot of people always complaining about their jobs and how hard it was to always sit in the office and work like a robot. Shoyo had always been afraid to end up like one of them too, but after one day he saw the employment notice at a day-care centre he used to walk past when going home from school, he knew he’d found it.

The job he wanted to do. It was perfect!

Now years later he couldn’t be happier, well except a little accident that was part of his daily life now.

Sobbing terribly and heartbreakingly to look at, her small shoulders trembling, Tomomi-chan was kneeling on the floor rubbing her eyes. Tears falling down her tiny cheeks like waterfalls.

“Hina-shenshei...Tomo-shan ish shhoooorrriiiii.”

Tomomi-chan was one of the girls who came to the day-care only about two months ago. Her father was a single dad, as far as Shoyo knew, and used to always pick her up late, since he had to work overtime as a self-employed worker at his own company, Shoyo was told.

Shoyo had never met Tomomi’s dad since he’d had the privilege to go home early while he was still in his trial year, but today, since it was his last day of trial and because his colleague had to go early, he took over her shift.

The last two little ones were picked up by their parents already and Tomomi-chan and Shoyo were the only ones left.

Since he didn’t want her to get bored, Shoyo had suggested to draw something with the water colours. Tomomi-chan was one of the best artists among the children, so he thought it was a good idea to distract her until her father would come pick her up.

Shoyo had seen pictures of Tomomi’s father, but he never met him in person. He just knew that all the other female nursery teachers were raving over him and his good looks. Not that Shoyo wasn’t curious himself after having seen his picture, although he could have never admitted that. Now it would have been only a matter of time until he’d see him anyway.

Thankfully, if it wasn’t for some oddly adorable young lady, he would have paid too much attention to being nervous meeting Tomomi’s dad, he had now other things to be concerned about than his nervousness.

While he thought drawing with water colours had been a good idea, it had turned out to be a bad one.

His crotch drenched in pink water, because Tomomi-chan had accidentally spilled it when she tried to clean her brush, she was now crying her eyes out.

Having gotten up in a blink of an eye, to get a towel to wipe away the excess water from the floor, so no one would trip later, he paid no attention to his wet pants when he immediately rushed to comfort Tomomi-chan.

Patting her shoulders, he assured her softly, hoping for her to calm soon. His lips building a soft smile, while his brows were narrowed worriedly, he cooed comforting.

“Tomo-chan, it’s all right, it’s gone. It was nothing bad, you don’t have to cry. It’s all good, nothing bad happened, Hime-chan. Your daddy will come pick you up soon. He will surely be worried seeing you like this.”

Sniffling her small nose, and blinking through her eyelashes, tears falling down from the corner of her eyes. It seemed for a second she had calmed down, her lips trembling and hiccuping from crying, she looked at Shoyo when she noticed the huge wet spot in his jeans, where the water had spilled on him.

Her lips twitching as another flood of tears came running down. Sobbing even more than before.

“But Hina-shenshei ish going to get shick now...”

At first looking at her confused, since he didn’t understand her, when Shoyo remembered their last walk outside when it was raining. They had explained to the children that they can play in the rain but have to make sure to change their clothes when they got wet or else, they will get sick.

Tomomi-Chan had always been a smart girl. It was obvious she would remember this, but Shoyo couldn’t leave her alone to go change his pants, not to mention he didn’t have any additional pair left.

This week had been tough, and he had used up all his substitute pants. It happened a lot more frequent that things spilled on him, from vomit to colours or juice. He had it all. Thinking back, he wasn’t lucky this week.

But aside from his wet pants, wanting to calm Tomomi down was his first priority.

Reaching out to her, to pick her up and sway her softly, she slowly began to calm down, as he soothed her with a lullaby. Her little body trembling less and less, she nodded off from exhaustion, for having cried so much.

One problem solved, Shoyo thought, almost letting out a too loud sigh, nearly waking her up again. Although now he had the issue of carrying her around, because at the first attempt to lay her down on the couch, she started to whine again. Trying his best to clean up while also watching her, he was totally forgetting the time when he heard the front door ring.

Carefully covering Tomomi’s ear, which was not leaned against his chest, with the palm of his hand, so she wouldn’t wake up from the noise, he went to the door.

Checking the time quickly before going to the door, he hadn’t noticed that it was already past nine by now.

“A second please, are you Tomomi-chan’s guardian? Miya-san? Do you have our day-care sticker, that gives you the right to pick her up?” He whispered into the speaker not wanting to wake her up, looking through the fisheye, checking to see if it’s her dad. This day-care took especially strong measurements for their clients and their children’s safety.

On the other side of the door, was a tall handsome man that was looking exactly like the man Shoyo remembered from the pictures his colleagues had shown him, but maybe the hair colour was a little different, Shoyo thought.

Cleaning his throat before replying, the man behind the door nodded, brushing through his hair, then reaching into his jacket he pulled out the sticker.

“Ah yeah, I am sorry it got so late. It was at the last minute.”

Frowning confused, Shoyo opened the door, holding Tomomi-chan in his arm in an more protective manner, when his eyes blinked starlet.

As soon as he was looking at him directly, Tomomi’s dad had looked even more handsome in person. Feeling his heartbeat faster, Shoyo couldn’t help but blush, if only he knew what would come.

* * *

30 minutes earlier...

Atsumu hated to be certified sick. He had just sprained his ankle but because his coach was overprotective and didn’t want to risk losing one of his best volleyball players to an untreated injury, he had demanded him to attend physiotherapy for the next few weeks before going back to playing.

Walking down the busy street after his appointment at his physiatrist Ennoshita-sensei, which he had known for some time now, he was thinking about what to make for dinner. Just about to stop by at the grocery shop down the street, his phone rang. Pulling it out from his pocket, taking a quick glimpse on the screen, reading it was his brother, he picked up.

“Yeah I went to therapy and no you don’t need to worry.” He started, sounding already exhausted to have gotten another control call.

It was common his brother would worry he didn’t attend it properly, so it became a habit of his to call him to make sure he went there. It might have been because of what had happened to Tomo-chan’s mother, but ever since he lost her and had Tomo-chan, he became even more concerned about him.

In the end they were basically raising her by themselves, ever sine they moved to Tokyo for both of their commitments to the things they loved.

Sighing, Atsumu continued. “‘Samu. I was just thinking about dinner, what would you think does Tomo-chan want to eat today? We ran out of rice and I think eggs, so I would buy those but should I just buy s-“

Interrupted in his speech, Osamu blurred in the phone, sounding obviously stressed.

“Never mind dinner! ‘Tsumu, I need you to pick her up at the day-care today! We just got a huge group of customers and I can’t leave early. I promised them to come pick her up in time, but I won’t be able to make it in time! Please? You are should be near there anyway. I am begging you.”

Sounding desperate, Atsumu grit his teeth. “Huuuh! What sort of father are you! It is almost nine! I thought you had picked her up already!”

Knowing very well that Osamu isn’t a bad father, if anything he is working and doing his best like no one else, and he had Atsumu’s entire admiration, but it still made him upset if things like this happened. Although very rarely.

“Alright, alright, I got it!” Already walking back to the day-care, he tried to calm his twin down. “I am on my way already, I will bring take away with me once I got her, don’t worry and take care of yourself. We will be home by around ten. Please make sure to get home, you know she wants you to kiss her goodnight.”

Osamu let out a relieved sigh. He knew ever since he became a single dad he was relying on him too much, but for Tomo-chan, they were the only family close to her and they both loved her dearly, if anyone would accept a single dad and his child who had lost her mother, it would be his brother. Their connection was stronger than anyone’s.

“Thank you Atsumu, thank you. You got the sticker of the day-care, right? And also, please! Don’t go flirting with anyone of the day-care. They are all really great people and it would be awkward for me if I go pick her up. Since we are twins and look alike. Just please. Don’t. Okay?”

He asked worried, when Atsumu assured him, he did. “Yeah, I got it, I got it. No flirting with the staff, no getting their hopes ups. Got that. Now don’t worry and get back to work, you old geezer.” He teased only to get his brother to laugh at him.

“I am only 26, if I am an old geezer what does that make you, idiot. We are the same age.”

Grinning cheeky, Atsumu smug. “Tsk, you got at least 3 years older since becoming a dad, you better accept it, I will be now the only young and handsome version of us.” 

Getting his brother to laugh now and forget his worry for a second, they ended the call and Atsumu heading to pick up Tomomi.

* * *

Now...

About a 20-minute walk later, he made it to the day-care a little past nine. Ringing the door, he waited when a dark but cheerful voice whispered into the speaker. Confused, since he didn’t expect such a dark voice, he frowned, replying to the questions he was asked.

After verifying who he was, the door opened and to his surprise a young, ginger hair coloured boy, holding his small niece in his arms, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, was stepping out.

Smiling brightly, his ginger curls a total mess, clothes dishevelled and all sorts of stains on his apron and shirt, he must have looked like the most unattractive man on earth, but aside from appearance, Atsumu was caught off guard.

Beaming at him with the most genuine and tender smile, while holding on to the little princess, Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat.

Startled, he must have stared at him for what felt like hours, jaw probably dropped to the ground, he heard his voice, calling out to him.

“Miya-san? Miya-san?...Hello? Are you alright?”

Waving at him with his free hand, tilting his head slightly, Shoyo was frowning. His own nervousness now turned into insecurity when seeing Miya-san’s expression, he seemed uncomfortable being starred at like that, when Atsumu finally got back to earth.

Still staring at the man holding his niece, and remembering his brothers words about not starting to flirt with the staff, he accidently blurted out the first words that came to his mind.

“You look terrible.”

Both of them throwing their eyes open, the second the line had left Atsumu’s lips, they were looking at each other. Clutching his hand on his mouth immediately as if he could have held back the words, Atsumu couldn’t help but blush due to his idiocy.

Holding Tomomi-chan tighter to his body, Shoyo glared back at him, cupping her head with his hand while turning her towards the inside of the room stepping two steps back, as if he had to protect her from that person.

“I look what?”

_Who does he think he is!? What a rude thing to say! I had no idea that an angel like Tomomi-chan had such a jerk as a father._

Shoyo thought when Atsumu stepped closer wanting to clean up the misunderstanding.

Lifting his hands as to show he was meaning no harm, he sounded apologetic.

“No, I mean... I didn’t mean to...I just... I expected a girl and then I heard your voice and when you opened the door I just...”

Shoyo was frowning even more. Did he really think that made things better?

“HUH?! So you thought telling me I looked terrible was okay?” Shoyo hissed, when Atsumu felt cold sweat run down his spine. How did it came to that, he thought.

“No I mean yes you look bad, but-“ Atsumu has done it.

Shoyo’s eyes grew darker, staring at him even more when he had none of it, interrupting him. Glaring at him furiously while trying to keep his voice down, to not wake up Tomo-chan, holding on to his shirt with her cute little fist.

“MIYA-SAN!”

He whispered but making sure to be loud enough to get his anger across to Atsumu, who jerked back at hearing his name.

“Tomo-chan was crying a while ago because she spilled some water colours on me, so if her eyes are red then it is because of that. I got her to calm down and she is asleep now. She ate together with the other children at around 6 o’clock. We brushed her teeth afterwards and gave her no snacks. So it should be fine. I recommend you taking her to bed immediately when you get home. She must be exhausted. So please take her back safely, Miya-san.”

Shoyo went towards him carefully handing over Tomo-chan, who was whining a little but snuggling immediately at his uncle’s chest not waking up, when Shoyo turned back to get her daybag, shoes and jacket. Covering her with it as if it was a blanket, he stepped back from Atsumu, who didn’t dare to say a word yet, only nodding at him.

“My name is Hinata Shoyo, and if it is alright for you, I would like you to take your leave now. I need to close the day-care now.”

He said stern, giving no room for Atsumu to make up for any of the stupid things he had just thrown at him.

Bowing politely, Atsumu returned it frozen in shock of how terrible his behaviour had been, being basically kicked out, when Shoyo had shut the door in front of him.

Staring at the door for at least 5 minutes, before he felt Tomo-chan whine from the cold against his chest, he took his leave. Thoughts a total mess about what a terrible first impression he had left at the boy.

Muttering to Tomomi, but actually talking to himself, he let out a deep desperate sigh.

“Tomo-chan, I really messed up right now, right?”

As if Tomomi wanted to comfort him she snuggled and squeezed him tighter, in her sleep.

Sighing even worse, he dropped his face, holding Tomomi, closer.

“How am I supposed to tell your daddy, that he probably has to change the day care...I am scared, he gets really scary when he is angry, Tomo-chan.” He whined at here while walking home, not the least bit thrilled of how to explain things to Osamu.

* * *

In the meantime in the day-care, Shoyo had made sure Miya-san had left before letting out his rant.

“I look terrible. I am looking bad!?!? Who does he think he is!? Just because he is all hot and handsome and tall and stylish, has the cutest daughter of all, doesn’t mean he has to be such a huge jerk! The heck someone like him is Tomomi’s dad! She better not become like him! Such a jerk! I dare him to show up again! Rude impolite jerk! What is his problem! Argh! What a pain!”

Stopping in front of the mirror next to the sink, he took a look into his reflection. Blushing faintly while adjusting his really indeed totally messy and ruffled hair, he turned his face to the left and the right, then lowering his gaze down to his really messed up clothes, almost feeling bad realising he does not look that great, when he shook his head, glaring again cutely.

“No, no, no, no! Even if I was looking like this, he didn’t have to be this direct! Tsk! Guys like him are the worst! All they care about are looks, just because they have them. The heck! I can’t believe he made me all excited. What a letdown. Stupid idiot!”

Ranting away, Shoyo finished closing down the nursery before heading home, while already thinking about what he would want to say to him the next time he comes picking her up.

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It has been a while, hasn’t it?  
> Today I am happy to announce you that the huge mass update is finally up! I decided to finish all my Atsuhina fanfictions after I posted my last update and with everything going on in the world, I think it was a good idea I decided to do that.  
> While we are facing such a difficult time with the covid-19 crisis, I wanted you all to have something that will distract you, calm you down and or keep you busy.   
> My country is currently taking a lot of measurements to prevent the virus from spreading within the country and for outside the country, therefore I am trying to stay at home for most of the times. I am not yet in quarantine, but we don’t know what will happen in the next days, weeks, months.   
> I want to spread some positivity with those updates. No matter in what situation you are. If you are in quarantine, scared to go out, have to stay in the hospital, are bored or just love Atsuhina and are in a safe spot, everyone I hope you are well. Stay healthy. Take care of yourself and your family and friends and even the people around you.   
> Please make sure to follow the guidelines your individual countries tell you to do. Watch the news at least once a day. Wash your hands more often than you usually do and be conscious.   
> We, humankind, are facing a really difficult time and everyone of us can help to not increase the damage any further.  
> Everyone I hope you can enjoy those updates and stay safe! 
> 
> Please enjoy reading! 
> 
> If you have questions or asks you can find me on twitter at @yv_nana!

By the time Osamu got back from his work, he was exhausted and just wanted to take a shower to get rid of the smell and to relax.

Unlocking the door, he took off his shoes with a sigh, walking into the flat to find Atsumu sitting in front of the TV, switching off the news, his head turned to Osamu.

“Welcome home.” He put down the can of booze and the control.

Turning to the hallway, towards the direction of Tomo-chan’s bedroom, Osamu asked worried.

“Is she already asleep?”

Atsumu got up, picking up the empty pack of chips to put it in the trash, he nodded his head looking at the clock on fridge.

“About an hour ago. She wanted to wait for you while watching TV, but she fell asleep before you came. How was work?”

Feeling a little guilty to not being able to kiss her good night, Osamu frowned when Atsumu patted his shoulder, comforting him without words that he shouldn’t worry about that. Dropping his head into his nape, he brushed through his hair, letting out another deep sigh while sliding his hand down his shoulder to massage his muscles.

“Ah thank you for picking her up. Honestly, I didn’t expect the customers to stay so long. How much can people drink?”

Ruffling his hair, he looked at Atsumu.

“Sorry, I gonna have to take a shower. But was everything alright at the day care? Were they bothered about Tomo being picked up late again?”

At the question regarding the day care, Atsumu flinched.

“Day care? What do you mean? Hm?”

Nervous, he turned to him averting his eyes. Sensing that something was off, Osamu’s eyes grew wide.

“No, don’t tell me something happened? Atsumu?!”

Flinching again, he shook his head, stepping behind his brother to push him towards the hallway.

“Nothing that can’t wait until later. First take a shower and then we can talk.”

Preferring to hear about it right now, Osamu tried to resist but eventually the thought of a warm shower had made him give in, when he walked hesitant into the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Atsumu had prepared more booze and chips on the table, waiting for Osamu to finish his shower. Sitting on the couch, nervous and uneasy, he had talked through in his mind how he could confess his stupidity the best to his brother and no matter what scenario he could think of, it would always end up with Atsumu getting yelled at.

Drying his hair, Osamu was wearing his comfy clothes, walking back into the living room to find Atsumu sitting stiff on the couch as if he was at a job interview. A sight that proved once more, that something was off, but Osamu tried to prepare himself mentally for the worst.

Meeting his gaze, Atsumu jerked up.

“Ah, already done?” His voice exaggerated high.

Frowning at him, Osamu put the towel around his neck heading over to the living room table to grab a can of beer.

Clicking the lid open, he squinted at Atsumu. Still hoping it was nothing too bad and even if it was, it wasn’t bad enough to have Tomo needing to change the day care. Anything but this, Osamu thought.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?”

He asked, sounding even more conscious than before, sitting down on the floor. As much distance as possible bringing between them seemed to be the best idea to keep his anger down. It was strategically.

Swallowing the knot in his throat Atsumu took another sip of the beer when he put his hands on his knees, bowing down.

“I messed up really bad and if you have to change the day care because of me, then I will take all the consequences.”

He started then began to explain what happened.

\--

After Atsumu finished talking, Osamu was dumbfounded. Not just at what his brother told him, but also at how little he expected him to be so right. Feeling the anger boiling, he attempted several times to not raise his voice, but it was impossible.

Trying his best to stay as calm as the situation allowed, Osamu got up from the floor, pointing at his brother while yelling at him in a whispering tone, just to not wake up his daughter.

“Are you fucking serious? Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a nice day care? Not to mention the staff. They are amazing but you...you had to insult them, just because you can’t control your damn tongue? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Rubbing his temples, he paused to walk around in the living room to take a deep breath. Lifting his face again, he turned back to Atsumu who was still sitting in the same position as before.

“You had two things to do. Pick Tomo up and not flirt with the staff?!” Bending his knees slightly before throwing his hands in the air to stand straight again, he continued to vent at him.

“Why was it so hard for you to control your fucking dick the minute you met them?! If you need it so bad, then look for another way to take care of your sexual frustration? What do you think do I have to do?!”

Seeing no point in talking back to his brother when he was like this, Atsumu’s gaze fell to the floor, his head bowing apologetic while his brother continued after taking a short break to sort his thoughts. Shaking his head, Osamu turned to his brother.

“I won’t change the day care. Not a change! And because I have to rely on you picking Tomomi up, you need to get this straight with her. You will apologise to her and tell her that you are sorry. That you are a huge idiot and will not let any of that happen again. Understood.”

Although Atsumu wasn’t thrilled to agree to his brother, he knew it was the only right thing to do. Except one fact that he yet had to correct.

“There is more to it.” Atsumu started when Osamu sat down, thinking that the worst part was over.

“More?! What more did you mess up?”

Cleaning his throat, Atsumu pressed his lips together.

“The staff looking after Tomo-chan wasn’t a female staff...it was...a guy. Shoyo Hinata I think was his name.”

His jaw dropping down, Osamu looked at him confused.

“A guy? Atsumu?!” Osamu was speechless when he tried to understand what was going on. “So, you are telling while in fact you thought he was cute you told him he looked bad and because you didn’t get to explain to him about us being twins, Hinata-sensei now thinks you are me?!”

Pretty much summing it up, Atsumu nodded, whining sorry.

“I am sorry, I messed up but if you would have seen him? He was a total mess, but his smile...it was from another world. So cute and warm. Who needs the sun if you could look at his smile for an eternity?”

Atsumu was more lost than Osamu would have guessed. He didn’t mind his brother being interested into guys, Osamu never discriminated other people’s preferences, but he did mind his behaviour.

And he would make sure to have him apologise.

“If you like him so much, then you better have the balls to apologise to him tomorrow. You are coming with me...I gonna think of something to have him accept to meet you, because I won’t change the day-care. No matter what! Got that! You gonna clean up this misunderstanding. Atsumu?”

Nodding hesitant but not daring to talk back or even attempting to talk back, Atsumu had no other choice. With mixed feelings, since for one, he was happy to be able to see Shoyo again, but at the same time, scarred of his reaction, Atsumu could feel his body breaking out in cold sweat.

Tomorrow was not gonna be fun.

* * *

The next day

Last night after he had closed the day-care, Shoyo decided to drown his anger in ice-cream. Vanilla ice cream with oreo crumbles and caramel sauce, his favourite flavour.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the best idea, because today his stomach felt like turning inside out, after seeing Tomo-chan and her dad.

Wanting to throw up, at last night’s memory of their conversation, Shoyo was at least a little happy to look decent today, since it was still early of the day and the kids yet haven’t had a chance to spill or spit anything on him.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he looked at the grey-haired guy, holding Tomo.

 _Did he change his hair colour?_ Shoyo thought when Tomomi greeted him.

“Hinata-shenshei! How you are?” Smiling at her, he ignoring her father.

“Hello Tomo-chan. Thank you for coming today! Do you want to come in and play with the others?”

Excited, she beamed to Osamu to let her down and once her feet touched the ground, she threw off her shoes, rushing to her friends to play.

Standing alone in the entrance, Shoyo reached out for her bag to take it over. Sulking cutely while trying to keep his face.

“I will be off this afternoon, so if you come pick her up late again, I won’t be here. Thank you for dropping her off today. If you will excuse me now.”

He bowed once Osamu handed him the bag before turning away to leave, when Osamu reached out for his wrist to hold on to him, only long enough to have him look back to him.

“Uhm...yesterday...I am sorry for what happened, but if you are free, then can I invite you to join Tomo-chan and me at a parfait later today? I think we should solve the misunderstanding.”

Funny for him to say it being a misunderstanding, Shoyo couldn’t hold back thinking, when he glared at him.

“I am busy, I have work.”

Frowning a little confused, Osamu tilted his head.

“Didn’t you say you will be off in the afternoon just now?”

Biting his lips, he turned away. Shoyo wanted to curse at his past self of a few ago.

“Well, then I am still busy and why do you think I would meet up with you?”

Smiling and somehow understanding why his brother fell for him, Osamu grabbed Shoyo’s hand. Squeezing it gently, he locked eyes with Shoyo.

“Please come. It is really important to me.”

Not wanting to get any more misunderstandings, but it was really important for Osamu. After all it depended on the fact if he could continue to bring his daughter to the day-care or if he would have to look for another place.

Blushing a little, still confused why the Miya-san now was so totally different than yesterday, not just talking about his hair, but also his whole behaviour, Shoyo gave in and agreed to the meeting.

He was taught to allow people taking a second chance.

Wrinkling his nose, he turned away, pulling back his hand to head inside the room, he still felt his stomach act up.

“If you insist, but only because I think you deserve a second chance, being Tomo-chan’s father.” He hissed.

Sighing relieved, Osamu told him the name of the place and the time then left to go to his job.

Glad that this worked out, Osamu had initiated the perfect occasion. Now everything was left for Atsumu do take care of.

* * *

When Shoyo walked into the café to meet Miya-san, he thought that last night’s ice-cream orgy really did mess up his stomach and mind. Blinking confused, he saw one and the same person while at the same time they were not.

Tilting his head, he walked over to their table almost as if he was radio-controlled. Taking off his coat, he moved his head from one twin to the other, before sitting down, to their invitation.

The wrinkles between his eyebrows increasing, he looked at Atsumu and Osamu, then at Tomo-chan.

“Shensei! Hello!”

Waving his hand, a little lost and confused, Shoyo sat down on the chair next to Tomo-chan.

“Uhm...Hi, Tomo-chan...Say, you see them too, right?”

Leaning closer to her, he had to make sure, when she giggled at him, turning to her uncle and dad.

“Mhm...daddy and Tsu-Tsu-nii. He is daddy’s Nii-chan. Right Tsu-nii?”

Tomomi beamed at Atsumu. Smiling a little troubled Atsumu bowed to him, when Osamu took the word.

“I am sorry. I am sure you must be surprised, but the other night. It wasn’t me - Osamu Miya - who picked Tomomi up but my sadly too often idiotic twin brother. Atsumu Miya. He sometimes helps me out, when I am late or can’t come pick her up in time. I informed most of your colleagues, but I guess they never noticed we were twins, since they never saw us together. But ever since I raised Tomo-chan by myself, my brother was helping me. He told me about what happened and because I feel really sorry for his behaviour, I had to make sure he properly apologises to you. That is why I am here today.”

Confused, Shoyo’s eyes wandered from Atsumu to Osamu.

“So, you wanted me to come here because of the apology?”

Shoyo lifted his eyebrows not really liking the idea but at least he made sure he looked decent today, when he left the day-care.

Osamu looked at Atsumu, pointing him with his head to speak when he smiled at Shoyo. A little flustered. “That was the plan, but I think my brother is shy because we are here.”

Meeting his daughter’s eyes, Osamu got up from the table to lift her up from the chair, moving her to sit on his hip.

“Tomo-chan, do you want daddy to take you on a date at the aquarium? So that Hinata-sensei and Tsu-nii can talk?”

Her eyes starting to sparkle, Tomomi nodded her head, not even caring that half her parfait wasn’t even finished.

“Yes! Tomo-chan wants to go!”

Hugging her daddy, she kissed his cheek turning to Atsumu. “Tsu-nii make up with Shensei while daddy is on a date with Tomo-chan.” Hearing her giggling cutely Osamu kissed her soft cheeks then took his coat and hers as well as their bag to leave them.

“Alright, you heard my princess. You two, please talk.” Turning to Atsumu he pointed at him while balancing Tomomi on his hips. “ _You_ better get things right now. Understood?”

Nodding hesitant, Atsumu wanted to make him stop and not leave them alone, but unfortunately, he was too late.

Watching them leave, Shoyo and Atsumu were left sitting alone on the table, staring at each other.

* * *

Awkward as it could have been, Atsumu wanted to break the silence when they both began to speak at the same time.

“I-“

“You-“

Biting their lips, they both blushed at each other for interrupting the other one, when Shoyo asked Atsumu to talk first.

“You can talk first...sorry.”

Shaking his head, Atsumu leaned forward on the table, looking irresistibly cute, Shoyo had to admit.

“No, I am sorry. Please go ahead.”

Sighing Shoyo nodded, still a little lost, but since they were already in such a situation, he could as well say his honest opinion, knowing now that Tomo-chan had at least a father who seems a lot more well behaved than his brother.

“You were terrible! I am not gonna sugar coat anything! I may have had a bad day and even if I was looking terrible, you had no right to be this rude! I was really upset! It is my job, but to your information I love my job! I know it can be messy and it can happen that I have puke and dirty stuff getting on me, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t take care of how I look! I do! And after a long day of work, even working overtime!” He tried to not make it sound too rude. “Even if I am watching an angel like Tomo-chan, but after a long day, I don’t need to be treated like you treated me! Just because you are handsome, doesn’t mean you can look down on people.”

Panting relieved to have said everything that was on his heart he reached for Atsumu’s drink to gulp down the soda, before frowning at him.

Blinking his eyes surprised, Atsumu muttered totally taken aback.

“You...you think I am handsome?”

Tilting his head as if he didn’t hear right, Shoyo’s head turned red from anger.

“Was that all you paid attention to?!”

Flinching back Atsumu shook his head, waving his hand. “No! NO! Just...I didn’t see that coming. I thought I was the only one who thought you were gorgeous.”

Now just as startled Shoyo glared at him even more.

“Do you think insulting me and now complimenting me helps? What sort of guy does that?”

Sighing frustrated, because Atsumu was about to do the same mistake again, he shook his head again. If he didn’t get things right now, he would regret even coming here.

“No, I wanted to tell you from the start, I am just...you...took me by surprise. I didn’t expect to meet someone like you. Shoyo-san, I am sorry. For what I said last night. I tend to mess up what I want to say, when I meet new people who interest me. I was an idiot and I am sorry. You don’t look terrible. You looked exhausted yeah, but I never saw anyone smile as beautiful as you. I mean it.”

Unable to not have his heart skip when Atsumu confessed to him, Shoyo wanted to get angry. Wanted to yell at him for having the worst sort of personality, but all his could think of was that Atsumu said he was interested in him. And that his smile was beautiful.

It was unfair. He didn’t even know that man. They had the worst first encounter they could have had, yet his heart just wouldn’t stop beating. Hammering against his chest, by letting Atsumu’s words run on repeat in his head.

Swallowing down the knot in his throat, Shoyo didn’t want to be made a fool again. He deserved better than getting weak to some words.

“Are you saying those words because you enjoy making fun of me? Is it fun to tease me?”

Shaking his head Atsumu leaned forward, decreasing the space between them for as good as the table allowed.

“I mean them. I am not teasing you. I am glad my brother got you to come today. I think I wouldn’t have had the guts to see you again. I was an idiot and I want to make up for it. So, can I see you again? I want to get to know you better.”

And this time, Shoyo – even if he tried to interpret those words as a joke – he could tell Atsumu was honest and it didn’t help his heart from beating any lesser.

Brushing back his hair, Shoyo blinked his eyes, insecure. “I don’t know what you are planning but just so you know, I don’t want to be made a fool.”

His expression softening into a tender smile, completely smitten by Shoyo, Atsumu reached forward to cup Shoyo’s hand. Surprised to feel his warmth for the first time.

“I am not planning anything. All I want is you giving me another chance to see you again.”

His eyes wandering down to their hands, when Atsumu jerked them back, looking apologetic for stepping into his space.

Shoyo wasn’t ready to be played with. He had no idea what Atsumu wanted, but he knew that his heart was about to burst from nervousness, the longer he was looking at him and the longer he heard his words, so he should as well risk it all. The worst that could happen is that he would never see him again.

Cleaning his throat, Shoyo hesitated a little before coming out.

“I never told my workplace, since it never really come up, but just so you know. Even if your personality sucks, you’re face it sadly my type. Which means I am into men.” He looked around, making sure no one noticed what he was talking about.

“I like men. So, if you want to meet me, you better tell me right now if you want to meet me to become friends or if you want to meet me as in you would with a lover.”

Atsumu wasn’t even shocked hearing his honesty. On the contrary, he was relieved. His heart beating with excitement, he could hardly hide his happiness.

“I understand, but just to be clear, my thoughts of wanting to meet you are completely and absolutely-“

Shoyo’s mind already continued the sentence with _decent_ when Atsumu continued.

“-indecent.”

Now Shoyo’s cheeks turned red, lifting his face to meet Atsumu’s honest and charming eyes. Licking his lips, he tilted his head, looking down on Shoyo’s hands.

“I would want to convince you that I am honest, and I seriously would want to get to know you better, with the intention to become more than just friends.”

And suddenly Shoyo’s façade broke. Nervous and flustered he brushed back his ruffled hair, avoiding his eyes, he barely managed to bring out his words.

“I...you...are you serious? We don’t even know each other.”

“We can get to know each other. That means if you want to as well. If you need time to think about it, I can wait. But if you agree to meet me again, I would want to take you out on an actual date. Whenever you have time.”

Considering that for a moment, Shoyo’s image from his female colleagues popped up in his mind, swooning over the handsomeness of Osamu, and certainly over Atsumu if they knew he was Osamu’s twin, Shoyo’s pride was too much on the edge than to let them have a chance, when it was Atsumu wanting to meet with him.

Without hesitating another second, Shoyo blinked his eyes.

“I...I am free now.”

It needed no more apologies. No more embarrassing explanations. No more confessions or commitments to each other. Those four words were enough to break the ice between them. To break all their unease of having the fear of walking on eggshells.

_I am free now._

That was all they needed.

* * *

After talking about all sort of topics like their jobs, the things they both love to do or just non important subjects they both wanted to share their opinion on, they found themselves standing in front of the restaurant talking and postponing them to part ways, by bringing up one silly question after the other. Making up excuses to walk home.

Chuckling nervous, Shoyo brushed back his hair wisps, when he felt Atsumu’s hand next to his own. Caressing his cheek gently before touching his hand. His eyes exposing to Shoyo what he wanted before he could even speak.

“I don’t wan to go home yet and leave you.”

His heart thumbing, Shoyo bit back his nervousness, lifting his eyes. Stepping closer to Atsumu, he put his palm on Atsumu’s hand, which was resting on his cheek.

“Then don’t.”

Opening his eyes wide Atsumu restrained himself to reach out to cup Shoyo’s face when the next moment he found himself pulling Shoyo’s face closer.

“Are you being serious?”

Biting on his lips, Shoyo nodded his head. “I ...I live close...If you want to come over, you can.”

Sighing charmed by Shoyo’s nature, he made him tilt his head back to meet his eyes.

“What are you planning, Shoyo-sensei? Are you seducing me?”

Still blushing, but feeling a lot more confident than Shoyo thought, he hummed.

“Mhm...you don’t like it?”

Grinning amused, he shook his head stepping back to make his urge to kiss him right here and right now not any more dangerous, he laughed.

“No, I love it, but we should stop by a certain shop. We need some things.”

Immediately understanding what he meant, Shoyo nodded, facing the floor, when he heard Atsumu’s soft chuckle again.

“Alright, you better guide the way, or I won’t be able to hold myself back anymore and might kiss you right here.”

Whispering against his ear, Shoyo covered it with his hand, fixing his clothes for no particular reason when he turned to go, looking back to Atsumu.

“Are you coming?”

Smirking more than captivated by that side of him Atsumu walked next to Shoyo to let him the way to his home but not forgetting to stop by at the pharmacy on their way home. 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Shoyo barely managed to shut and lock the door behind them, before Atsumu had already pushed him against the wall. Lips forcefully pressing against his own. Holding his breath, Shoyo had no idea what to do. He never kissed anyone before, yet alone had sex but he knew he wanted it. Nervousness and anxiety were filling his heart and made it heavy while his body craved the touches so bad, it was driving him crazy.

Not missing out on Shoyo’s body tensing up, Atsumu let go of him to look him into his eyes.

“Are you scared?” He asked gently. It was weird. Shoyo thought. How could the same man have been so rude when they first met when now, he was so incredibly sweet. Nodding his head, he muttered cutely and shy.

“This...this is my first time and ...and I want to perform well... but...but I don’t know what to do.”

It took more pride to admit that than embarrassment, when he expected Atsumu to laugh at him but instead his voice became even softer. Dipping down, he let his forehead lean on Shoyo’s.

“You don’t have to be scared...it is a first for me too...”

Shoyo’s eyes grew big and his lips fell open. The crease between his eyes furrowing in disbelieve.

“Liar...” He sulked cutely when Atsumu shook his head, humming contently, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“I am being serious...I never had sex with another male partner before.” He started, hesitating a little saying what he wanted to say next, when he decided Shoyo deserved nothing else than the truth. His mistake from their first encounter sitting still deep in his bones, he confessed. “I... I might know how it is done, but I am still worried if I can make you feel good too.” Atsumu sounded truthful and a little bit shy.

Shoyo could feel how his heart skipped a beat hearing those words, his arms pulling him back into another kiss. There was no reason to be insecure now. Not when they came this far already. “Then... then let’s find it out together.”

Continuing where they left off, Atsumu pressed his body back onto his. Rumpling the fabric of Shoyo’s clothes underneath his hand before starting to undress him.

Pulling down his coat first, followed by his peppermint coloured scarf, Atsumu began to walk backwards into the flat. Taking Shoyo with him. Guiding him towards the living room while Shoyo’s hands began to undress Atsumu, piece by piece as well until it was only their pants left, Shoyo pushed Atsumu against the wall.

“Left...bedroom left...door.”

Atsumu moaned into their kiss, the hallway plastered with the traces of their clothes, Atsumu pushed the left door open, when he suddenly remembered something.

“Hold on the bag...”

Reluctantly rushing back to get it, he just as quickly pulled Shoyo back into another kiss.

Stumbling backwards into the room, he broke their kiss to get a little orientation. It was the first time he was at his flat and it was hard to figure out where things were never having been here before.

Chuckling into their kiss he cupped Shoyo’s face.

“Lights...I want to see your face. And I don’t want to drop you on the floor for our first time. Call me old fashioned, but I think a bed would be the best choice.”

Not thinking as far as to have the lights expose everything of his body once they were turned on, Shoyo reached to switch them on before falling back against his chest, greeted with another lustful and deep kiss.

It was fascinating how fast you could get used to it. He thought, although Shoyo was not confident enough to accept any scale of being a good or bad kisser, but he must perform good enough, when Atsumu seemed to read his mind. Moving their intertwined bodies closer to the bed, which was now that the lights were on, a lot easier to find.

Even if he was horny, Atsumu had not the intention to make Shoyo’s home a disaster, destroying everything on the way, except their clothes maybe.

“Shoyo you are a natural talent...Kissing you feels so good. I can’t believe I am your first.”

He hummed against Shoyo and that little boost of confidence, made all of Shoyo’s insecurities get washed away, when he pushed Atsumu on the bed.

Flopping on the edge, Atsumu let out a surprised gasp, the bag from the drugstore falling down next to him, when Shoyo held on to his shoulders.

Stepping in front of him, he dropped his head, making Atsumu lift his chin to meet his eyes.

“Even if I end up doing bad...you are not allowed to complain.” He demanded, the bright blush spreading from his ears to his cheeks and nose. He looked even cuter than ever before.

Letting his hand wander to Shoyo’s hips, Atsumu went straight for his belt to unbuckle it. Pulling them down, without hesitating another moment.

He had made up his mind, he wouldn’t chicken out, even if he saw another man’s penis for the first time up close. He wanted him too bad to mind genders. Everything from Shoyo would be perfect even his dick. Atsumu thought.

Placing a kiss at the soft fluff of his pubic hairs, Atsumu hummed against his skin. His hands moving back to his butt to squeeze the fine and round globes.

“Mhm...I won’t...and you are doing already quite good seducing me...”

Atsumu admitted when Shoyo whined, throwing his head back. He would experience so many firsts with Atsumu and as much as he wanted to have him continue down there, he wanted to feel him even closer and connect to him. Impatiently as he was.

Feeling Atsumu’s lips starting to shower the base of his member with kisses, Shoyo pushed him back on the sheets. Hitting the soft mattress with his back, Atsumu gasped. Not expecting Shoyo to suddenly be so fierce.

“Shoyo-kun, you are truly full of surprises.”

Grinning smug, Shoyo took of his jeans before crawling on top of Atsumu.

“Is that a good thing?” He asked bending down on him. Feeling so sexy and seductive, that it made Shoyo wonder if he was perhaps indeed made for this. For being erotic and mysterious.

Atsumu mused, supporting his weight with his arms to get closer to him. Arching forward to steal a kiss.

“It is. I love it.”

Reaching forward to the small paper bad, Shoyo took out the lube, which they just bought.

“I took a shower this morning, and I honestly think if we stop now to take a shower, I will not have the courage to continue. You said you knew what to do... so, here.”

Shoyo lifted Atsumu’s hand to put the lube into his palm. Looking between them, he smiled at him before nodding his head.

“Alright, want me to do it like this, or would you rather do it kneeling on the bed, with your butt out?”

The thought of already sticking his butt right into Atsumu’s face was too terrifying. At least not for their first time. Straddling him and letting him do it in the position they were already in seemed like a much better choice.

Shaking his head, Shoyo quickly knew what to answer. “Like this is fine. I think the other way, we safe for later.”

It wasn’t a promise, but hearing Shoyo say that they had another time, meant so much more to Atsumu, than Shoyo could have thought of.

Opening the lid and squeezing some of the pinkish transparent liquid on his fingers, they were both hit by a waft of sugar sweet cherry flavour the next second.

Trying not too hard to pay so much attention to the scent, Atsumu smeared it between his fingers, before putting down the bottle of lube next to them, reaching back to Shoyo’s butt.

“If this feels too awful, then please tell me, I will stop, okay?”

Shoyo had no doubt, that Atsumu knew exactly what he was doing and thankfully in the next 30 minutes it vindicated.

Even if the sensation was more than weird and suffocating at first, the more Atsumu had stretched him while distracting him. Either with kisses or gentle touches to his chest or butt, he was soon getting used to it. Curious on how something else would feel, he became impatient, feeling his fingers spread him open.

Telling Atsumu that it was enough, he had pulled out his fingers to grab the condom package. Ripping open the wrapping, he pulled out the rolled-up rubber ring. Having Shoyo unbutton Atsumu’s pants, just far enough to get his cock out, Atsumu put on the condom, making sure it sat right before spreading some more lube on his cock and Shoyo’s entrance.

Faltering for a moment, he looked up into Shoyo’s eyes.

“Are you sure? You won’t regret it later?”

Shoyo nodded his head in a heartbeat. There was no insecurity. He wanted Atsumu inside him. Wanting to feel his warmth like he never did before. Wanted him to be his first.

“I am sure...put...put it in.”

Holding on to Atsumu, he pressed his eyes shut, feeling his cock poke against the ring of muscles, he caught his breath trying not too hard to think about his size. Atsumu was big. Maybe too big but he was determined to take him in.

Whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear, Atsumu slowly entered him.

“Breathe. You need to breathe, Shoyo.” He chuckled against his neck, sending sparks through Shoyo’s body and a shiver down his spine. Wanting to balance his weight, Shoyo noticed sinking further down into Atsumu but thinking about breathing was impossible.

It hurt. This was out of the question, but the entire sensation was so overwhelming, that the pain was nothing. Shoyo’s senses were awakened. He could feel the heat penetrating his insides, the pressure spreading him open while his body naturally began to relax, wanting to feel him with everything he got.

Finally moaning out, Shoyo dug his fingers into Atsumu’s hair. Holding on to him, Atsumu let out a pleasurable sigh, tightening the grip around Shoyo’s waist.

“Mhm...damn...you feel so good...” He whined, his head resting against Shoyo’s chest, while holding him tight to his body to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

His insides clenching around the base of his sex, made Atsumu’s head spin. But too concerned about Shoyo, he made sure to wait and to give Shoyo enough time to adjust to his size and shape.

Exhaling sharply, Atsumu laid down on the bed. Holding on to Shoyo’s hip, he smug pleased, enjoying the sight with pleasure.

Startled and scared, Shoyo sat on top of Atsumu, looking down to him confused and unsure what to do now. The new sensation of having something hard and throbbing stuck inside him not the least bit helping this entire situation.

“Wai... wait?! Atsumu-kun...what...what should I do?!” He winced, realising that the tiniest motion caused him to feel something inside him.

Smiling encouraging, Atsumu rubbed his thighs. His fingertips caressing his skin. Stroking him tenderly.

“Whatever you want and whenever you feel fine.”

He replied calmly. Way too calmly for Shoyo’s taste. He didn’t mind been given the control, but Shoyo just had no freaking idea what he was supposed to do.

“Will you do nothing?!” He almost glared at him and Atsumu couldn’t help but remember their first meeting when he had the exact same tone than now. Snickering jolly, he shook his head, tilting it on the bed while letting his hand wander up to Shoyo’s chest to tease his nipple.

“I will, but first I want you to figure out what you like...This is not just about me. I want you to feel good at your first time.”

Shoyo hated exactly this side of him the most. His cockiness was on a whole other level, but yet again he couldn’t deny that Atsumu had given him a chance that wasn’t that bad either.

Biting his lips, Shoyo frowned, noticing how his body got used to his shape. Twitching his butt a few times, he probed and tried to make out how harsh the pain could be, when he dropped his palms down on Atsumu’s chest. Supporting his weight with his arms, he tried lifting his hips. Bad idea he thought, when the slightest pull caused his entire body to quiver.

Hearing Atsumu’s soft voice, he could feel his body flush.

“Take your time...don’t rush it.”

Shoyo was frustrated and getting angry. _Anyone could have sex. It couldn’t be so hard._ He thought to himself.

Atsumu let him lead and even if he would perform poorly, he’d just blame it on Atsumu later on. Shoyo finished off in his mind, trying to let that calm him down, Shoyo tried moving again.

Bobbing once, twice. He began to get used to it, when he seemed to figure out a way that worked best for him.

Eventually starting to thrust his hips at a steady pace, he began to enjoy it with every motion. Throwing his head back when he rolled his hips into Atsumu’s cock, he got to know the ropes of how to make it work.

Wanting to hear praise for doing well and too occupied with himself, he bent down to meet Atsumu’s eyes, when the sight of Atsumu caused Shoyo’s jaw to drop.

Atsumu was biting his lips, his face hidden in the sheets, grabbing the sheets clenching on to them, Atsumu was enjoying himself just as much as Shoyo was, having a hard time to hold back his voice. And Shoyo could swear, that he grew even harder inside him when he met Atsumu’s eyes.

Shoyo did that to him and it filled him with pride. Humming sweetly when he jerked his hips a few more times, making sure to not miss out Atsumu’s reaction, he grinned pleased, bending down to kiss him and curious to try something he saw more than once in various movies.

“Atsumu trade places with me...I want you on top of me now. Fuck me.” Caressing his face with the palm of his hand, he made Atsumu look at him, when his glazed eyes, hungry with lust, met his own.

Without hesitation, Atsumu had flipped Shoyo over. Pushing him down on the sheets, he grabbed for his leg to put his calf on his shoulder. Jerking his hips closer, into his cock, Atsumu bent down on him kissing him fiercely.

“Don’t regret stirring me up like this.”

Shoyo moaned, surprised at how well it worked, he threw his head into the pillows. “I won’t...now move...”

Pressing his legs together, before spreading them to give his back an arch up into Atsumu’s cock, Atsumu thrust into him.

Shoyo was irresistible and Atsumu was done for. His insides clenching around him every time he sunk deep into him, his voice moaning out his name and his body trembling with each thrust was dragging him to the edge.

Biting his bottom lip, Atsumu gaze moved from Shoyo’s face to his member. Dropping forward to pin his palms next to Shoyo’s head, he met his lips. Kissing him with a sloppy and passionate kiss, he whispered against his lips before continuing to kiss him.

“Touch yourself...I want us to come together.”

Shoyo, too mesmerised by all the sensations didn’t even consider touching himself until Atsumu pointed it out to him. Letting go of Atsumu with one of his hands while the other one slid around his neck, he began to please himself.

Just feeling his palm wrapped around his cock made him close to coming when Atsumu speed up his hips. Pounding into him slower making sure to drag his cock outs before pushing it back inside with one fierce thrust.

Shoyo whined out. This was too much to handle. All the sensations melted together in his body and he didn’t want this to end. Greedy for more of Atsumu, he panted out his name. His own climax now undeniable close.

“Atsumu...I am close...so close. Fuck... harder.”

This was an unmistakable demand and Atsumu was glad to follow along with it, seeing how much he enjoyed his first time.

 _Fuck, since when did first times fell so good?_ Shoyo couldn’t help thinking.

Shoyo’s warmth clenching around his cock was too tempting at his own, yet alone hearing him be so vocal during sex was even more arousing. And Atsumu had no intention to slow down his pace now anyway. The fear of being too much or to have Shoyo have regrets later long gone, he clenched his teeth moving faster.

Moaning out, Atsumu tried to hold back his own orgasm, pearls of sweat running down his skin, mixing with Shoyo’s just as sticky skin, while continuously jerking his hips into Shoyo.

“Shoyo...Shoyo...” He panted, feeling his insides tighten up around Atsumu more, while they were twitching like crazy.

Shoyo smiled pleased, feeling Atsumu’s cock getting even harder in him, his face flushing redder nearing his orgasm, he whined out.

“Atsumu...yes feels so good...fuck...don’t stop...ahhh...urgh...”

Shoyo cried out having Atsumu thrust his hips back into him with one more firm jerk, before spilling into the condom. His muscles flinching while he found release.

Tensing from feeling Atsumu pulsate inside him, Shoyo clutched his hand on Atsumu’s abs, squeezing his muscles, he came almost at the same time, arching his back into the sheets to decrease any possible distance at their connection.

His cum spurting in thick thin robes into the air, painting white lumps on his chest and into Atsumu’s abs while he trembled underneath him, as he was riding out his high, he panted exhausted.

Feeling Shoyo flex from his orgasm, Atsumu hissed, Shoyo’s insides squeezing his cock empty to the last drop while watching him catch his breath.

Panting, his head hit the sheets, collapsing beside him while pulling out of Shoyo, holding on to the condom. Turning to his back he took it off, making sure to not let anything spill before knotting it up to toss it on the floor. Too exhausted to care where it landed, he rolled back to face Shoyo.

Barely able to catch his own breath he asked Shoyo concerning.

“Are you okay? Do you need something? Water? If you tell me where the kitchen is then I can..” Atsumu didn’t get to finish his sentence when Shoyo pulled him back into a lazy kiss.

“Can you just say nothing...I am fine...so just stay here.”

Atsumu’s eyes grew wide, when he sat up to look at him. Grabbing the bed sheets, he covered up Shoyo’s heated and sweaty body, making sure he doesn’t catch a cold, when he hesitated to speak.

He didn’t want to make another mistake wording it wrongly when he made up his mind and shut his eyes, taking a moment to breath in and out.

“Shoyo-kun...I know this might be late...but...since things developed like this today...and I have every intention to make sure to cherish you. I want to officially ask you to date me.”

Now it was Shoyo who felt the urge to sit up. Covering his naked body with the bedsheets, he wrapped himself up into a comfy ball looking into Atsumu’s eyes.

Suddenly more nervous, Atsumu could feel the knot in his throat from earlier come back when he tried to stay calm.

“Shoyo!” He said maybe a little too loud, forcing a soft chuckle out from Shoyo’s lips, he started again, this time a little less loud. “Shoyo, I know we might have rushed things today, but I want you to give me more time to get to know you more. Hinata Shoyo, would you want to go out with me? Officially.”

Atsumu shut his eyes, not wanting to see Shoyo in case he would get a rejection when he felt his hands caress his jaw, his thumb playing with his bottom lip, Atsumu opened his eyes, just before he could feel him he saw Shoyo lean in for a kiss.

Putting in his tongue, to rub it against Atsumu’s as they kissed, Shoyo broke the kiss, nodding his head. Beaming happily with the most beautiful smile on this entire planet, Shoyo laughed.

“Of course! Or did you think I’d say no?”

His next action wasn’t rational, it was necessary. Jerking forward, he pulled Shoyo into another embrace, holding him tight to his body.

“Thank god! I was so nervous!”

Chuckling, Shoyo wrapped his arms around him, holding on to him. “We own your brother and Tomo-chan a thanks. If it wasn’t for them, I would never have given you a second chance.”

Suddenly feeling a cold shiver running down his spine, Atsumu quickly nodded his head.

“I will politely tell them my thanks later.”

Shoyo chuckled before pulling Atsumu back into another kiss to go for another round.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, I am happy to get to read your comments or if you leave me kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
